


Sunrise and Winter Snow

by Crimsonpheonix271



Series: Victuuri One-Shots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blankets, Coffee, Early Mornings, Gen, M/M, Makkachin Lives, Sleep, aka victor, and more blankets, and not everyone enjoys that, angry russian kids, dogs like early mornings, have a dog too, naps, overly attached boyfriend, snuggle buddies, their owners don't always, winter is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonpheonix271/pseuds/Crimsonpheonix271
Summary: Sometimes Yuuri just wants to enjoy his only day off, and sometimes Makkachin disagrees with that plan. Victor just wants to stay warm and comfortable, and attached to Yuuri.





	

Tussled blankets and the comforting heat of the person next to him, warm and all encompassing, was what Yuuri considered the best way to start the day. From where Victor lay, with arms wrapped around him, he could see out into the snow-covered lawn. He was glad to be in here rather than out there, preparing to start training, though it was beautiful to see the way the world gained colour, moving from grey to vibrant greens and blues, all with a light dusting of white snow.

Yuuri reached for his phone, the blanket slipping and with it re-introducing him to the cold winter air. A shivering hand quickly grabbed the phone and both he and his hand retreated back into the warm cocoon of blankets, arms and the light breaths brushing against his neck. He felt safe, shielded from the rest of the world and his own personal demons; the aches in his overworked feet and the worries about the future were fuzzy in the back of his mind, hidden below pleasant dreams and the all-encompassing affection of the man behind him. He turned the alarm off, glanced at the message that was also sent way to early, and settled in, preparing for a slow day in bed.

Slowly the room lightened as the sun finally made its way over the horizon, the pastel colours of early morning deepening, livening and making way for a new day, the sun glinted of the snow and straight into his eyes. He shuffled back into the warmth behind him, burying his face into the pillow and pulled the blanket in tighter. It worked until something heavy pressed down, indenting the bed and a cold wet nose tucked itself under the blanket, rubbing slightly at his wrists. Cold. So cold.

“Makkachin why?” Yuuri whispered, hoping fervently that the dog would play nice just this once. However that was not meant to be, there were habits that were to hard for any of them to break, Makkachin included.

The bed bounced as the dog jumped up, pinning their legs under his weight. Makkachin obviously decided that if they weren’t getting up he would come join them instead, and the best way for him to do that would be to force his way in between the two of them. And that was what he did; pushing both of the comfortable, sleep dazed people into the winter-chilled blankets. Fat dog that one. Too many treats. Maybe he’ll tell Victor that Makkachin needs to go on a diet too.

Not the best way for Yuuri to wake up.

“Okay, okay. I’m up. No need for that. Why are you so cold anyway, all the doors are shut.”

Yuuri had hoped for a slow day, it was the one-day he had off, to rest his body and recover from the last week of training. Victor had allowed it only if Yuuri kept him company all day. And part of that was staying in bed until they decided to do something else. Makkachin however seemed to have other ideas.

As soon as he got out of bed, Makkachin bound off of Victor and hurried to the door, waiting to be let out. Victor grunted and rolled into the spot he had just vacated, huddling for warmth, patting around in search of Yuuri. When he didn’t find him, he whined and opened his eyes.

“Why?”

“I’m going to make coffee. I’ll bring it back here so go back to sleep.”

“But it’s cold.”

“Sorry, Makkachin has spoken.”

“Fine,” Victor groaned and huddled even deeper, pulling the blanket up around his ears and burying his face into the pillow. Cute.

Yuuri left the room, Makkachin bouncing next to him, tail wagging. “You have too much energy for this sort of weather, let alone for this time of day.”

A chill ran up his spine, his socks quickly cooling on the wooden floor beneath him. The halls were dark and he could hear bird song faintly through the woodwork. The first sounds of human life had also just started, the fishing trucks carrying their early morning load towards the town. The kitchen door clattered slightly as he pushed the wooded screen to the side.

The single window, large and clear, bathed the room in warm golden sunlight; the light reflected of the silver appliances, and it dances off the snow falling outside. Even with that warmth, the kettle switch was still cold and Yuuri pulled the blanket off the kitchen chair, placed there for mornings like this and huddled closer to the kettle as it boiled. Steam gracefully floating through the air.

Yuuri was so distracted by the steam that he didn’t hear the padding of sock covered feet until there was a voice right next to his ear.

“Let me in, it’s too cold out here and Makakchin isn’t warm enough for this sort of weather.”

Yuuri huffed a laugh, loosening the blanket just enough that Victor could bury himself into his side. He jumped slightly when he felt his frozen nose brush against his neck.

“Geh, now I’m cold too.”

“Well it’s your own fault, you left me there all by my lonesome. I felt so sad and lonely, and even Makkachin didn’t want to stay with me.”

“He just wants to be let outside so he can roll in the snow and tread muddy footprints down the hallway. Which, by the way, you are going to clean up. He’s your dog after all.”

“Oh so now he’s mine, what about yesterday when he was laying with you and wouldn’t make room for me. He wasn’t mine then. Only your spoilt child.”

“Well he is adorable.”

“Well I’m adorable too so I deserve cuddles too.” Which was true but Yuuri wasn’t going to tell him. He got away with too much as it was.

The kettle started whistling so Yuuri shuffled all three of them forward enough so that he could reach. After pulling the cups off the top shelf and putting the coffee on to brew he shuffled them again towards the couch in the next room, moving them all backwards until he felt the couch hit his foot. Then he tipped over, dragging the flailing body with him.

“Why?” was whimpered into his throat, tickling, with Makkachin adding a confused rumble, just before he jumped on top of them. Yep, really needs to go on a diet.

“The floor was too cold." 

“Still, there was no need for that. I couldn’t see anything.” That’s what you get for burying your face in my neck. 

His silent laughter resulted in Victor tightening his hug and burying them both deeper into the blanket. Yuuri pulled the blanket up around them again and as the warmth set in again and Yuuri’s eyes started to droop, he sighed softly. It was warm and it was safe, he didn’t have to think about anything, no worrying about the next competition, nor the rather ominous text he received from Yurio this morning. Something about getting the victory katsudon he was owed.

By the time they awoke, the coffee was cold and over brewed and an angry Russian kid was yelling on their doorstep.

 


End file.
